<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here, Blinking In the Starlight by lucernis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280780">Here, Blinking In the Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucernis/pseuds/lucernis'>lucernis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Stars in the Sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(for clarification purposes), (oh my god they were co-stars), Alternate Universe - High School, High School play, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pining Deceit Sanders, Rivals to Lovers, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and the analogical is platonic, and they were co-stars, the anxceit is brotherly, the logince is platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucernis/pseuds/lucernis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Janus are rivals. </p><p>(And despite what Virgil may say, that does <em>not</em> mean they are simply refusing to admit they’re in love.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Stars in the Sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here, Blinking In the Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my <a href="">100 follower celebration</a> on tumblr and the prompt “roceit highschool rivals to lovers? they argue and flirt in equal measure and both of their respective friend groups are so tired of the romantic tension (so, maybe, they decide to take it into their own hands to get them together finally)”</p><p>warnings: vague fantasy(?) violence, death mention, weapon mention, an unnamed character gets stabbed (but doesn’t die and there’s no gore), what could be interpreted as non-consensual kissing (it isn’t but. the character doing the kissing doesn’t have explicit permission so. this is just to air on the safe side), implied threat of murder through poisoning, (this isn’t anywhere near as dark as those warnings make it out to be i’m just covering all my bases), three (3) swear words</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>no one:</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> me: *uses this fic to to cope with the fact that i won’t be able to do anything for the spring musical this year 😔🤙*</strike>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get down!” Roman cried, pointing at a spot just beyond Janus’s head.</p><p>Janus turned to see what Roman had been gesturing towards, ducking as they did. It was just in time, too, as the moment they had moved out of the way, a fist flew right over their head. They gave Roman a grateful smile before their eyes went wide and they pulled Roman flush against their chest, out of the way of someone else who had lunged at him.</p><p>“You saved me,” Roman said as soon as the danger had passed, fluttering his eyes innocently as he rested a hand against Janus’s chest. </p><p>Janus rolled their eyes at the way Roman’s hand moved to play with one of the curls by the side of their face, carefully extracting themself from Roman’s arms. “You can thank me later. How about we focus on getting out of here for now?”</p><p>“I think I’d much rather stay here with you.” Roman fluttered his eyelashes once more, peering through them to fix Janus with a pout.</p><p>“And I much rather <em>not die,</em> but to each their own.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Roman conceded, twirling Janus out of the way of another incoming swing. “Dying really would put a damper on our relationship, my love.”</p><p>“Darling, you’ll have to finish saving me before we can truly call this a relationship,” they shot back.</p><p>“Oh, just admit it. You think I’m the most gorgeous person you’ve ever laid eyes on.” Roman’s cocky grin refused to fade as he spun them through the surrounding chaos, never letting Janus stray more than a few inches from his arms.</p><p>“I think nothing of the sort,” they replied, letting themself be guided through a flurry of swinging swords and outstretched hands that continued their onslaught in vain as Janus and Roman waltzed their way past.</p><p>Roman merely smiled at that, lifting Janus into the air and spinning them out of the way, causing two guards with who’d been rushing towards the two of them to crash into each other.</p><p>After Roman placed Janus back on the ground, there were only three guards left standing. “If you’ll excuse me,” Roman said, lightly kissing the back of Janus’s hand. “I have one more thing to take care of before you can officially call me your true love.” Leaving Janus standing there, holding the hand he’d just kissed their hand to their chest, Roman drew his sword. In one smooth motion, he turned around and drove it cleanly through the first of the guards. </p><p>The final two took one look at their newly fallen comrade and tripped over their feet trying to get away.</p><p>“Now,” Roman said, turning back to Janus, his smile just as blinding as it had been before, “love of my life, what was the gift I was supposed to receive for rescuing the princess, again?”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” Janus claimed, though there wasn’t so much as a drop of venom behind it. The smile they wore as they strode towards Roman also didn’t help matters, and when they wrapped an arm around his waist and dropped him into a dip, there was no question at all that their words had been purely for show.</p><p>They held him there for a moment, smiling coyly. Then, without warning, Janus drew Roman back towards their chest as they leaned into him and met his lips in a kiss.</p><p>“Stop, stop, stop. <em>What</em> was that, Janus? I don’t think there’s a kiss in the blocking, is there?”</p><p>“No, you’re right. Sorry ma’am, I just got caught up in the scene.” Janus gave their director a winning smile as they set Roman upright again. “Now that you mention it though,” they said, casually adjusting their dress, “I think that final scene would be more impactful if it <em>did</em> end in a kiss, don’t you?”</p><p>The director frowned. “I’ll think about it,” she replied. “It looked good, I’ll admit, but both you and Roman would have to be alright with the change in blocking. So, what do you think, Roman?”</p><p>Janus turned to truly look at Roman for the first time since they’d kissed him. A smirk grew on their face as they saw the brilliantly red blush that had taken over his. “Yes, Roman, what <em>do</em> you think?” they asked, genuine curiosity seeping into their voice that was completely at odds with the smirk that remained firmly in place. “If I made you uncomfortable in any way, I truly apologize.”</p><p>Roman had to take several deep breaths to steady his voice, opening and shutting his mouth a total of four times in rapid succession before he managed to say, “Uh, yes. Whatever you think would be best is fine by me.”</p><p>“I’ll have to see both versions again just to be sure, so if you wouldn’t mind running the scene from the top two more ti—”</p><p>“Oh! Would you look at the time!” Roman exclaimed suddenly, gesturing towards the clock hanging on the back wall of the theater. “Doesn’t rehearsal end at five thirty? And, wow, is it really five o’clock already? You usually give us thirty minutes to change out of costume so you can give us your notes before we have to leave, right?”</p><p>“Ah, so I do. Time really does fly when you’re having fun, huh?”</p><p>“It absolutely does,” Janus agreed, offering their arm out to Roman with a smirk on their face and a twinkle in their eyes. “Let’s go get changed, shall we?” When Roman remained too frozen to take their arm, Janus dropped it to instead take his hand with a wink, leading him off the stage.</p><p>And oh, how the universe spun with that one wink.</p>
<hr/><p>“They kissed me!” Roman wailed upon sliding into the passenger’s seat of Logan’s car.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>Had Roman been feeling like his usual fabulous self, he would have replied with a flippant, ‘Then beg,’ but as it was, he could barely manage to form a coherent thought and was far from being at the top of his game. So instead, he continued in the most melodramatic voice known to man, “Janus Adler kissed me!”</p><p>“Janus Adler, your co-star in the spring musical? The one who plays your love interest? I fail to see how this would come as a surprise.”</p><p>“No no, you don’t under<em>stand,</em> Lo. There is not a single kiss written into that musical. Not one! They made it up, they—” Roman’s head fell into his hands at that, “Janus Adler had the <em>audacity</em> to <em>improvise</em> a <em>kiss</em> in the middle of a scene! And I— I’m going to have to bring this up with the director. We can’t <em>ruin</em> the integrity of the musical by adding a kiss that isn’t even there!”</p><p>“Mm. What musical is this, again?”</p><p>“That’s terribly unimportant. Besides, I have it on good authority that the author doesn’t care about the musical at all outside of its ability to be used as a plot device, so really, the only thing you need to know is that it must not be <em>deflowered</em> by a kiss that was never in any way intended to be there.”</p><p>“Is this musical a classic, then? Or is it specifically stated that there were to be no kisses, no matter how many other creative liberties are taken? Perhaps you meant that the author cares about this musical’s use as a plot device, it’s lack of kisses, and nothing else? Is it—”</p><p>“That doesn’t <em>matter,</em> it’s the <em>principle</em> of the thing, Logan!”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“How did you react when Janus kissed you?” Logan deflected.</p><p>“I— what? Why do you— That doesn’t have anything to do with this! At all! And for the record, my reaction to them kissing me out of the blue was perfectly normal!”</p><p>“So you cringed at the fact that someone you are not romantically or sexually interested in kissed you? Or did you shove them away and tell them to never do that again because you so clearly don’t have a crush on them? Perhaps y—”</p><p>“You’re absolutely right, I <em>don’t</em> have a crush on them, but why did you feel the need to point that out?”</p><p>Logan sighed. “No reason at all. Now, <em>did</em> you react in any of those ways?”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“If you insist,” Logan said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.</p><p>“I very much do. Now, I would like to get home sometime within this century, so if you could drive me home and stop pestering me, I’d greatly appreciate it.”</p><p>“I’m going to force you to get your own car one day, you know.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I kissed him!” Janus wailed as they fell backwards onto Virgil’s bed like an ailing Victorian lady.</p><p>“That’s fantastic. Get the fuck out of my room now?”</p><p>Janus sat up with a huff, dropping their over-dramatized persona. “Virgil, my dearest brother whom I love with my entire heart, you are the worst.” They fell backwards once more. “You don’t under<em>stand,</em>” they said, bringing a hand to their forehead. “I kissed Roman Kingsley!”</p><p>“Roman Kingsley, your co-star in the spring musical? The one who plays your love interest? Isn’t that, like… supposed to happen? Don’t love interests normally kiss in musicals?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but not in <em>that scene.</em> I <em>improvised a kiss, Virgil.</em> Do you not understand how weird that is? Roman probably hates me.” They pouted at Virgil, looking solely for sympathy as they knew, judging by the blush on Roman’s face, that he very much did not hate them.</p><p>“Wow, that really sucks,” Virgil deadpanned. “Must be so awful to have the person you have constantly referred to as your rival hate you.”</p><p>“It <em>is</em>— wait, no. I don’t— did I really call Roman— oh, that’s interesting. Well, we aren’t <em>exactly</em> rivals anymore, especially since I started presenting more feminine and getting more female leads than male ones, you know? Less fighting over roles. And I don’t think he ever <em>hated</em> me, even when we were more officially rivals. There’s a very specific connotation implied when you refer to two people as rivals, and it doesn’t involve flat-out animosity, so—”</p><p>“Right,” Virgil nodded in agreement. “The connotation is lots of sexual and or romantic tension followed by pining. You don’t have to tell me, I <em>know</em> rivals implies fanfiction-style rivals to lovers, four hundred thousand word slow burn—”</p><p>“You know what! I think that’s enough, thank you. That isn’t what I meant by rivals, and you know it.”</p><p>“Did I really? Are you <em>sure</em> you weren’t implying that you might have at least a little bit of a crush on Roman Ki—”</p><p>“Oh, you are <em>hilarious,</em> Virgil. Truly.”</p><p>“I try,” Virgil grinned, fully looking up from his phone for the first time since Janus had entered the room. “Now, what was that about Roman?”</p><p>“Rivals,” they said, completely ignoring the blush they could feel rising on their face. “Rivals, and nothing more.”</p><p>“For someone who was cast as one of the lead roles in this musical, you’re awfully bad at acting.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean, though I do believe you asked me to leave your room, and I’d <em>loathe</em> to ignore your request.”</p><p>“Aw, you sure you don’t want to stick around now? I was just getting started!”</p><p>“And now you’re done! Funny how that works, isn’t it? Thank you so very much for your input, Virgil, now I recommend watching what you drink for the next several days.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey L?”</p><p>“Yes, Virgil?”</p><p>“Janus is an idiot.”</p><p>“While that is true, I’m now inclined to ask what they did this time in particular.”</p><p>“Y’know how they’ve had the most obvious, stupid, disgustingly sappy crush on Roman for the longest time?”</p><p>“Ah, how could I have missed it?”</p><p>“Right? Anyway, I want to rub their vehemently denied feelings in their face and get them and Roman together.”</p><p>“Hm, I second that. Roman has been similarly insufferable.”</p><p>“Good to know that they’re <em>both</em> utter morons.”</p><p>“You say that like it wasn’t already the most obvious thing in the world.”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>“Did you have a plan?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>hell</em> no. Please. Planning is for losers, procrastinating until the last possible second is where it’s <em>at.</em>”</p><p>“Virgil—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, procrastination is bad or whatever the <em>point</em> is that I am very much looking to you when it comes to understanding the allos. Help me Logie Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”</p><p>“If you’re going to make a science fiction themed nickname, <em>please</em> do not make it a Star Wars one.”</p><p>“Fine, but only if you agree to help me.”</p><p>“You don’t need to bribe me, Virgil. Getting out of hearing Roman pine hopelessly after someone who is very much in love with him is incentive enough for me.”</p><p>“Good,” Virgil said with a smile, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. “But we’re finishing this movie before any planning is going to take place.”</p><p>“…Please tell me you don’t hope to enact this plan tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, I won’t then,” Virgil agreed, deliberately saying nothing else.</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re my best friend.”</p><p>“You bet I am. We’re still waiting until this movie is done, though.”</p><p>Logan sighed, but there was little more than fondness behind it. If he asked for it, Logan would give his best friend the moon. Compared to that, sacrificing a few hours of sleep was negligible at worst and at best, it would be beyond worth it to see Virgil happy. </p><p>And whenever Logan spent time with Virgil, the universe did always seem to favor the latter.</p>
<hr/><p>“This is a horrible plan.”</p><p>“Look, you were the one who agreed to it, you can’t blame me <em>entirely,</em>” Virgil said rather petulantly. </p><p>“I was running on four cups of coffee, so I feel I very much can. And you know, even then I’m fairly certain I told you that aggressively telling people what they’re feeling until they admit it really isn’t the best way to go about this.”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Virgil shrugged. “Too late to change it up now.”</p><p>“No, it really isn—”</p><p>“Shhh,” Virgil shushed, holding a finger up to Logan’s lips. “Just roll with it.”</p><p>Logan sighed at that, having known Virgil for far too long to believe that there was any way to change his mind at this point. </p><p>“Oh!” Virgil tugged on the sleeve of Logan’s shirt to get his attention, nodding towards the person who had just walked up to the locker in front of them. “Janus’s here.”</p><p>“Hm, how wonderful.”</p><p>“We’re still doing this, right?”</p><p>Logan sighed once more, nodding his agreement. “If you insist.”</p><p>“Great!” Virgil wrapped his arm around Logan’s dragging him towards Janus, who had since stopped trying to open their locker and was now squinting suspiciously at the pair making their way towards them.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re just stopping by to say hello,” Logan said in a way that was likely meant to soothe Janus, but only put them more on edge.</p><p>“Hi,” they replied, taking a slow step backwards, growing more suspicious by the second. “I’m just going to… head off to class now.” They gave an awkward sort of wave, taking another step away from Virgil and Logan.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” Virgil said, his bright smile at odds with his vaguely threatening words. “We need to talk, so you’re going to skip your first class.” Upon seeing Janus open their mouth to protest, Virgil cut in, “And don’t pretend you haven’t <em>ever</em> skipped class before. And even if you <em>haven’t,</em>” he added once Janus started to protest again, “don’t pretend your grade won’t be perfectly fine either way.”</p><p>“Look,” Logan said, his tone much calmer than Virgil’s, “this conversation is important. And Virgil is right, your grades will not suffer because of one missed class.”</p><p>“…What the <em>hell</em> is going on? Since when has <em>Logan Doyle</em> been okay with skipping class?”</p><p>“Oh, my first period is free, so <em>I</em> am not skipping class.”</p><p>“That wasn’t really the point,” Janus pointed out with a frown. “Seriously, what the <em>hell</em> is going on?”</p><p>“You’ll see. How does the library work for you?” Logan asked, his demeanor still infuriatingly calm.</p><p>“You realize I have still yet to agree to this, don’t you?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, we’re doing it no matter what you say,” Virgil said, his smile quickly growing tired as he latched onto the sleeve of Janus’s jacket and began to tug.</p><p>Janus let out a huff at Virgil’s actions. “This is a nice jacket, let go!” When they realized Virgil most definitely was not going to let go, they gave a resigned sigh. “If I go with you to the library willingly, will you stop ruining my clothes?”</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, but he did release his hold on his sibling’s jacket. “Don’t be so dramatic, I was far from ruining anything. Come on,” he said, motioning with his head to indicate which way they were going. “I’m sure you don’t want to miss both first <em>and</em> second period.”</p><p>Janus gave Virgil a tired eyebrow raise as they followed him through the crush of bodies that filled the hallway, Logan just behind them. “You would be right.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Virgil said, shooting a grin over his shoulder at Janus. “Speaking of things that I know,” Virgil began, strolling the library doors in a way that was entirely too casual to alleviate Janus’s suspicions, “I know you’re in love with Roman Kingsley.” </p><p>Virgil was positively beaming at what was no doubt a horrifyingly shocked look on Janus’s face. And when they turned to see a matching smug expression on Logan’s, they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the universe absolutely <em>despised</em> them.</p>
<hr/><p>“Roman,” Virgil sing-songed from behind his friend. “Roman, Logan and I need to talk to you,” he continued in the same ominously lilting voice.</p><p>Roman turned around from his seat at the lunch table with a frown. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Logan assured him with a kind and only barely forced smile. “You have nothing to worry about, there’s just an important conversation Virgil and I believe we should have.”</p><p>“If not <em>worried,</em> should I be <em>concerned?</em> You two are acting in a way that I feel should garner concern.” Roman’s question was met with a chorus of denial, and he shrugged. “Then what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing much,” Virgil said, sliding into a chair on Roman’s right.</p><p>“Just the fact that you’re in love with Janus Adler,” Logan said, nodding his agreement with Virgil’s words before sitting down on Roman’s other side as though he hadn’t just confirmed what Roman had always known to be true: the universe was working around to clock to bring about his doom.</p>
<hr/><p>“Now, love of my life, what was the gift I was supposed to receive for rescuing the princess?”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” Janus claimed, wearing a smile as they strode towards Roman, and when they wrapped an arm around his waist and dropped him into a dip, that smile grew coy. After a moment of holding Roman suspended just barely above the stage, Janus drew him back towards their chest as they leaned down and met his lips in a kiss.</p><p>“Finish the scene now,” the director ordered, flipping a page of her script as she marked something down in it.</p><p>“But you love me anyway, don’t you?” Roman replied without missing a beat as Janus set him upright.</p><p>“Perhaps I do,” Janus said, their voice turning unusually quiet.</p><p>Roman paused, watching them intently. “Do you love me because I saved you? Or because I’m pretty?”</p><p>“I love you because you’re you, Ro— Your Highness.”</p><p>At this, the director looked up with a frown. As far as she knew, that line wasn’t in the script. Before she could interrupt though, Roman carried on with the scene. “Do you not think I’m pretty, then?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Quite the contrary,” Janus countered. “I may not have admitted it before, but I do believe you are the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Roman asked, trying and failing to hide how flustered he suddenly was. </p><p>“It is indeed. There’s much I haven’t told you, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Like what?” Roman’s voice grew hushed as he stepped even closer to Janus.</p><p>“Like the fact that I love you—that I <em>have</em> loved you for longer than I’d care to admit.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Roman repeated, watching with wide eyes as Janus brought their hands to his face.</p><p>Janus nodded, their smile growing upon seeing Roman’s deepening blush. “What about you, Your Highness? Is there anything you’ve been keeping from me?”</p><p>“I think I love you too.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Good,” Janus said, slowly lowering their face to meet Roman’s, giving him more than enough time to pull away. </p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>So Janus Adler kissed Roman Kingsley once more, showing no signs of ever wanting to stop doing so.</p><p>The director sighed, interrupting the silence that had fallen over the theater. “Look, you’re both great actors, but I think rewriting the final scene is a bit much as far as creative liberties go. Do you two have something more you want to say to each other, or…?”</p><p>Janus pulled themself away from Roman’s lips, blinking in a slightly dazed fashion. “Sorry, ma’am,” they said, smiling innocently at the director like they hadn’t been about to start shamelessly making out with their co-star on stage.</p><p>Roman coughed in an attempt to hide how out of breath he was. “What— what did you think of, uh, adding the first kiss to the blocking?”</p><p>“Or the second one,” Janus added, acting like both had been meticulously planned out over the course of at least several weeks.</p><p>Shaking her head, the director sighed again. “If you promise to stop changing the script, you can keep the first one, but I don’t think the second one really fits—”</p><p>“What about after the last line?” Janus asked, clearly having no ulterior motives when it came to wanting to kiss Roman at any and every given opportunity.</p><p>“You mean <em>your</em> last line?”</p><p>“No, the one that’s split between the four narrators, ‘and they lived happily ever after.’ What if we kissed during that? It seems like a pretty good way to show that we—we meaning the characters, of course—are indeed living happily ever after.”</p><p>“Fine,” the director said, sounding painfully tired as she marked down the change in her script. “Now go get into costume with the rest of the cast, we still have every other scene in the show to run through.”</p><p>As soon as the director turned away, Janus offered their arm out to Roman just as they had yesterday, the same smirk on their face and the same twinkle in their eyes. This time, Roman took it. “Something’s got you feeling bolder today, hm?” Janus said, setting off for the dressing rooms just down the hall.</p><p>“Blame Logan. And your brother. Mostly your brother, actually. He’s very convincing.” Janus raised an eyebrow. “And by convincing, I mean threatening,” Roman clarified.</p><p>“That he is,” Janus agreed. “I suppose I should really be thanking them both, though. I likely wouldn’t have kissed you that second time without their intervention, and that truly is a tragedy.”</p><p>Roman flushed. “You don’t have to do that anymore, you know.”</p><p>“What, flirt? Oh, but Roman, then I’d miss seeing you get all flustered,” they pouted. “And why ever would I do that?”</p><p>“Um… because you love me?”</p><p>“You make a strong argument, but I’m afraid no amount of love will convince me that your blush isn’t the most beautiful thing in the world.”</p><p>“I take it you haven’t seen a mirror, then,” Roman replied, looking smug.</p><p>Janus merely laughed. “You’re going to have to try harder than that, love.”</p><p>“Mark my words, I’ll figure out how to turn you into a blushing mess one day. You won’t even see it coming.”</p><p>Janus stopped and turned to Roman, fluttering their eyelashes. “Is that so?” they purred, taking slow, deliberate steps toward Roman and crowding him up against the wall. </p><p>“Yes?” Roman squeaked out, captivated by the way even the fluorescent lights overhead made Janus’s mismatched eyes look utterly enchanting.</p><p>Taking pity on Roman, Janus laughed and took a step backwards. “I look forward to it, my prince,” they said, keeping eye contact with Roman as they brought his hand to their lips and placed a feather-light kiss on the back of it.</p><p>And in that moment, the whole universe felt perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh kudos good but comments better <strike>the author is tired and talking about themself in third person you should cut them some slack</strike></p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/ratherstareyed">twitter</a> || <a href="ratherstarryeyed.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> || <a href="https://ratherstarryeyed.tumblr.com/post/618689258449977344/roceit-highschool-rivals-to-lovers-they-argue-and">tumblr post</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>